Les jumeaux Fabray
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Alors que Charlie essaie de réaliser son rêve et devenir musicien, il doit faire appel a sa soeur jumelle Quinn pour le remplacer deux semaines dans son nouveau lycée. Une mission simple en apparence, mais qui va se révéler plus difficile que prévu. Quinn, se faisant passer pour son frère jumeau devra faire fasse a des situations inattendues... (Inspirer par divers films et dramas)
1. Chapter 1

Quinn rentrait cher elle, il faisait plutôt frais pour une fin août, le vent soufflait et elle avait du mettre sa capuche pour se protéger. Elle revenais de son job d'été, un petit boulot de caissière dans une boutique de nourriture chinoise.

Elle était maintenant arrivé dans l'allé qui donnais chez sa mère quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule et la retourna d'un coup sec.

« Charlie! » Cria une fille aux cheveux châtain plutôt en colère. Quinn écarquilla les yeux, c'était la petite amie de son frère. « Ah Quinn c'est toi, désolé, c'est juste que de dos vous avez la même démarche »

Quinn lui sourit. « C'est pas grave. Mais dit moi qu'Est-ce que mon frere a fait encore? »

« Il ne répond plus a mes messages. Si tu le vois dit lui de me rappeler immédiatement » Lui expliqua la jeune fille.

« D'accord. » Lui sourit Quinn en montant les marches pour rentrer chez elle.

« Quinnie! » Cria une femme blonde; Judy la mère de Quinn en la serrant dans ses bras. « Ça a été aujourd'hui au travaille? » Demanda gentiment Judy.

« Maman, laisse moi respirer! » Souffla Quinn en essayent de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère. Judy fini par la lâcher en lui faisait son plus beau sourire. « Qu'Est-ce que tu veux maman? » Demanda Quinn en fixant sa mère.

« Qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire que j'attends quelques chose de toi? » Demanda Judy.

« Maman. » Insista Quinn.

« D'accord, d'accord. Ce week end, il y a un nouveau concours de beauté. » Expliqua Judy.

Depuis toute petite, Judy emmène Quinn dans des concours de beauté, et Judy tient absolument a ce que Quinn gagne encore une fois cette année.

« Je sais pas maman, tu sais que ça ne m'intéresse plus trop ce genre de concours. » Dit Quinn en réfléchissant a une excuse.

« Oui mais moi j'adore ça! » dit Judy.

« Tu sais quoi, on verra d'accord? » Dit Quinn en laissant sa mère dans le hall avant de monter a l'étage.

Elle allait dans sa chambre quand elle entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre de son frère Charlie. Elle entra donc dans la chambre. Son frère se tenait derrière le lit, en train de remplir un gros sac de voyage.

« Putain! C'est toi Quinn! » Chuchota Charlie en faisant signe a Quinn de rentrer en fermant la porte.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda alors Quinn en l'observant. « Maman a dit que tu passais les prochaines semaines chez papa? »

« Oui, et papa crois que je les passes ici. » Dit Charlie en secouant la tête. « Et tu es exactement la personne que je voulais voir avant de partir. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Tu pars où? »

« Los Angeles. » Dit le jeune homme en fermant son sac. Il s'assit a coté de sa sœur. « Avec le groupe on a enfin réussi a avoir nos place pour jouer sur scène pour un grand festival, je peux pas manquer ça, c'est mon rêve, tu le sais? » Quinn hocha la tête, son frère a toujours voulu être chanteur. Et elle était ravi qu'il est la chance de se faire remarquer. « Le problème, continua-t-il, c'est que je dois partir durant les deux semaines a venir… »

« Et les cours? Tu rentre au lycée ce lundi je te rappelle. Déjà que tu as redoublé ta terminal et que papa et maman on du te trouver un nouveau lycée, tu peux pas continuer a rater les cours ou ils vont croire que t'es un attarder et t'envoyer dans une école spécialiser où tu pourras plus jamais jouer de la musique. » Dit Quinn en lui montrant sa guitare posé près de son sac de voyage.

« C'est là que tu entres en scène. » Dit Charlie en fixant sa sœur de manière très sérieuse. « Tu ne commences la fac que dans un mois, j'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais te faire passer pour moi juste deux semaines, le temps que j'aille a Los Angeles et que je revienne? »

« Quoi?! » S'exclama Quinn. « Pas question. »

« S'il te plait, pense a mon rêve, et puis on est jumeaux! On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, je suis plutôt maigrichon pour un garçon, personne ne verra la différence. » Il prit sa sœur par le bras et l'emmena devant le miroir. « Regarde on fait la même taille, et on a la même tête. Regarde mes bras, ils sont presque aussi fin que les tiens. »

« Je ne ferrais jamais ça, c'est du suicide, les gens vont forcement remarquer. Ça ne marchera jamais. » Lui dit Quinn.

Charlie attrapa un bonnet et le mit sur la tête a sa sœur, puis il en mit un sur sa tête. « Regarde nous, ça va marcher, comme quand on était gosse. »

« C'était différant. » Lui dit Quinn.

« En quoi? »

« En tout. » Dit Quinn agacé.

« S'il te plait Quinn, c'est la chance de ma vie, je t'ai couvert la fois ou t'as perdu ton pari contre Santana et que tu devais aller jouer les serveuse dans ce bar en minijupe. J'ai porter cette stupide perruque et des talons aiguille pour toi. Pour pas que t'es a faire ça. » Lui rappela son frère. Quinn soupira. C'était vrai que Charlie lui avait sauver la peau sur ce coup là… mais là il abusait. « Écoute ça va bien ce passer, c'est un nouveau lycée, personne me ne connaît là bas, t'auras pas a t'en faire. T'aura pas a jouer le rôle devant mes amis ou autre, tu seras juste le nouveau c'est tout. »

Quinn réfléchi c'est vrai que personne ne connaît son frère a McKinley elle auras juste a rester discrète et faire ses devoirs jusqu'à que Charlie revienne.

« Quinn, regarde moi. » Dit Charlie. « Si tu fait ça pour moi, je fais en sorte que maman laisse tomber pour les concours de beauté. »

Quinn sourit. « Bon d'accord. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Chloe: Fortement inspiré du film "She is the man" le plus connu, mais aussi de "you're beautiful" drama coréen, "Mendol ikemen idol" drama japonais, et probablement d'autres qui ne me reviennent pas en tête et qui traitent tous du même sujet, le cross-dressing. En espérant avoir répondu correctement a ta question.  
_

* * *

On était samedi matin, et Quinn devait aller voir Kurt, un ami d'enfance, il était en deuxième année de coiffure et travaillait dans un salon en ville.

« Quinn! » Dit il en se jetant dans les bras de la blonde. « Quel bon vent t'amène? » Quinn fit la grimasse. « C'est si grave que ça? » Demanda alors Kurt inquiet.

Quinn hocha la tête. « T'as deux minutes pour un café le temps que je t'explique la situation. »

Une fois que Quinn eu fini de raconter toute l'histoire a Kurt, celui-ci posa sa tasse de café sur la table et s'approcha de Quinn en se penchant au dessus de la table. « Si j'ai bien compris tu veux devenir ton frère? » dit il en prenant une mèche de cheveux blonde entre ses doigts en continuant de fixer la blonde qui acquiesça de la tête. « C'est vrai que vous etes carrément identique tout les deux. »

« Tu peux nous aider alors? » Demanda Quinn hésitante.

« Ben sure, ce sera pas compliquer, on coupe tes cheveux, on bande ta poitrine et le tour est jouer. » Dit il fier.

« Attends doucement! » Dit Quinn. « Je veux pas couper mes cheveux, ils sont déjà assez court. » Elle les avait couper au carrer avant l'été et ils commençaient a peine a repousser. « On me confond déjà avec mon frère alors imagine si j'ai la même coupe… tu touches pas a mes cheveux. »

« Bien » Dit Kurt un doigt sous son menton. « Il faudra te trouver une perruque, mais tu vas devoir être très prudente… Et il faudra aussi qu'on travaille tes manières ou tout le monde va penser que ton frère est gay. » Dit Kurt en souriant.

Quinn fit de nouveau la grimasse en réalisent que ça ne serait pas si simple que ça.

Kurt fit un travail de pro, Quinn n'était plus là, elle était dorénavant Charlie.

« Bien » Dit Kurt. « Voyons voir ta démarche. » Quinn s'exécuta et essaya de marcher de manière moins féminine. « Non non non, moins de déhancher ma chérie » Dit kurt. « Soit plus viril! » Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Charlie me fait toujours peur quand il me fait ce regard. »

Quinn se mit a rire. « Mais je suis Charlie maintenant! »

« C'est exacte, mais tu as encore du travail! »

Kurt proposa a Quinn de sortir le soir même, pour tester ses aptitudes.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bar où Kurt avait l'habitude d'aller. « Aller Quinn, montre moi l'homme qui dort en toi. » Quinn hocha un sourcils et frappa Kurt sur le bras. « Fait pas ça avec ton sourcils, c'est flippant quand on sais que t'es Quinn! »

Quinn se mit a rire. « T'es bête… Bon on y va? » Demanda la blonde en ajustant sa veste correctement.

« C'est parti. » Dit Kurt en frottant l'épaule de Quinn. « Et souvient toi, pense comme un homme. Racle un peu ta gorge pour voir. »

Quinn fit ce que Kurt dit. « Ça va mieux là? » Sa voix était légèrement moins aiguë.

« Ça ira très bien. » Dit le brun en prenant Quinn par le bras. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au bar.

« Tiens Kurt! » Dit le serveur, un jeune brun coiffer avec une tonne de gel. « Qui es ton ami. » Dit il en fusillant Quinn du regard.

« Je te présente Charlie, et Charlie, voici Blaine. » Quinn lui sourit. Kurt la frappa avec son pied, puis lui chuchota discrètement « Sert lui la main »

« Ah oui. » Dit Quinn en tendant sa main a Blaine. « Enchanté, Kurt n'arrête pas de parler de vous. »

« Quoi? » Mima Kurt avec ses lèvres en regardant Quinn. La blonde se contant d'afficher un sourire de vainqueur en voyant l'air heureux sur le visage du serveur qui s'éloigna pour servir une table a quelques mètres, puis il retourna voir les deux garçons.

« Les demoiselles assises là bas vous offre un verre et vous propose de les rejoindre. » Dit Blaine en leur servant un verre.

Kurt se tourna et vit trois jeunes filles leur faire signe. « On va être fixer » Dit Kurt qui descendit du tabouret en tirant Quinn par le bras. « Merci Blaine on se retrouve tout a l'heure. » Dit il au serveur avec un clin d'œil.

Les trois jeunes filles libérèrent un peu de place sur les banquettes pour permettre aux deux garçons de s'asseoir.

« Merci les filles. » Dit alors Kurt en leur souriant. Quinn s'assit en silence, en se demandant se qu'elle faisait ici. Kurt se racla la gorge en fixant Quinn. Puis il se pencha et lui chuchota. « Tes jambes! »

Quinn percuta et décroisa ses jambes en souriant.

« C'est quoi vos petits nom? » Demanda une des filles en se présentant elle et ses amies.

« Moi c'est Kurt » Expliqua le brun. « Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir mais je chasse le même gibier que vous les filles. » Elles semblaient légèrement déçu alors Kurt ajouta « Mais ça c'est mon ami Charlie, je suis sure qu'il va vous plaire, il est timide alors prenez soin de lui. » Dit Kurt en laissant Quinn avec les trois jeunes filles.

« Traître » Chuchota elle en essayant de rattraper Kurt pour qu'il se rassoit, mais il n'y avait rien a faire.

« Amuse toi bien Charlie. »

Quinn lui mima alors un « je vais te tuer » avant que le brun disparaisse avec le serveur. Quinn réalisa alors qu'elle était entourer de trois jeunes filles qui la fixait.

Voyant que leur verres étaient presque vide, elle se proposa d'aller leur en chercher un autre. « Je vous ramène quoi? »

« La même chose s'il te plait tu seras mignon. » Répondit une des filles.

Quinn fit les gros yeux avant d'aller au comptoir. « Blaine! Où est Kurt que je l'étrangle! » Dit Quinn en arrivant en face du jeune serveur.

Blaine hocha les épaules. Quel traître lui aussi, il savait très bien où se cachait Kurt pensa Quinn en secouant la tête. « Bon tant pis, je lui réglerais son compte plus tard, tu peux nous resservir la même chose s'il te plait? »

Blaine sourit « Pas de problème va t'asseoir j'arrive. »

Quinn retourna alors s'asseoir, les filles étaient en train de parler, mais elles s'arrêtèrent une fois que Quinn se rassis sur la banquettes. « Nos boissons arrivent… De quoi vous parliez alors? »

« Tu comprendrais pas, t'es un mec, parle nous plutôt de toi. » Dit une des filles.

« Je suis un garçon très compréhensible. » Dit alors Quinn en fixant une des filles, elle avait l'air triste. « Un problème de cœur? » Demanda-t-elle alors a la jeune fille concerné.

« Mon copain a rompu avec moi parce que je suis pas aussi mince que toutes les filles qu'il connaît. » Dit alors la jeune fille.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « C'est inadmissible de traiter une fille comme ça. Quand on est amoureux on ne vois pas les défaut des autres, dit toi que tu n'as rien perdu. » Dit Quinn en prenant la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. « Tu auras ainsi la chance de trouver un homme qui t'aime vraiment comme tu es, et qui te traitera comme il se doit. »

Elle senti que les regard des trois jeune filles ne la quittait pas. « C'est la première fois qu'on tombe sur un garçon si sensible. » Dit la jeune fille assise a coté de Quinn. « Tu es célibataire? »

« Hein? » Demanda Quinn perdu.

« Un garçon aussi beau et gentil que toi doit déjà avoir une copine? » Dit celle dont Quinn tenait encore la main.

Sur ce Quinn lâcha sa main et recula légèrement. Elle avait oublier qu'elle était sensé être un garçon. « Euh, c'est compliquer. »

« Oh non, t'es gay toi aussi? » Demanda la troisième.

« Non, je suis pas gay! » Dit alors Quinn sans réfléchir. « On va dire que je ne suis pas tomber sur la bonne personne. » Les trois jeunes filles était a l'écoute. « Vous savez la personne qui nous fait vibré, la personne qui nous donne les frissons quand on la touche, la personne avec qui on est a l'aise pour parler de tout et de rien. Celle qui nous aime tel qu'on est et pas juste pour notre apparence ou autre. La personne qui peut lire en nous comme dans un livre. »

« Oh c'est beau! » S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes filles, les coudes appuyer sur la table, supportant leur tête pendant qu'elles écoutaient le discours de Quinn qui dura plus longtemps que prévu. Quinn leur parlait de l'amours et des relations amoureuse, leur donnant quelques conseils.

« Charlie on y va? » Dit alors Kurt qui s'approcha de la table avec une drôle de tête.

« Si tu veux. » Dit Quinn en se levant.

« On va te revoir? » Demanda une des jeunes filles.

« C'est possible. » Dit Quinn en leur souriant. « A la prochaine les filles, et ne vous laissez pas faire par tout ses mecs qui prétendent vous aimer juste pour vous utiliser. »

« Oui Charlie compte sur nous. » Dirent elle a l'unisson. « Il est trop beau. » « Et trop gentil. » « Il est doux et sensible. » Kurt hocha les sourcils en s'éloignant avec Quinn.

« On dirait que tu as réussi a les séduire » Dit le brun étonné.

« J'ai rien fait du tout. » Dit Quinn qui n'avait pas encore réaliser la soirée qu'elle venait de passer.

« Elles sont folle de toi! Et moi qui pensait que t'allais pas tenir plus de deux minutes. »

« Deux minutes?! » Dit Quinn vexer. « Tu me sous estime! »

« Rentre et change toi avant de croiser ta mère. » Dit Kurt. « Lundi tu commence les court alors repose toi demain. »

« Ok chef! » Dit Quinn en mettant sa main près de son front comme les soldats.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn suivit les conseils de Kurt et profita de son dimanche pour se reposer au maximum. La journée passa plutôt vite, et le lundi matin arriva. Quinn sorti de la douche et prépara son sac pour le lundi. Elle allait être interne puisque c'était le souhait de son frère. Il fallait alors qu'elle trouve une excuse au près de sa mère. N'ayant pas le choix elle opta pour la même excuse que son frère. Dire a sa mère qu'elle était chez son père et dire a son père qu'elle restait encore chez sa mère. Etant donné que les deux parents ne s'adressaient plus la paroles, ni l'un ni l'autre n'irait vérifier l'info au prés de son ex-conjoint.

Il allait être 8h quand elle descendit a la cuisine pour déjeuner.

« Pourquoi t'es lever si tôt? Et Où tu vas avec cette valise? » Demanda Judy.

« Je vais passer deux semaines chez papa. » Dit Quinn.

« Et tu as besoin de partir si tôt? »

« Non, mais j'ai un truc a faire avec Kurt et il me déposera après. » Expliqua Quinn.

Judy tenta de contester, mais Quinn ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle sorti de la cuisine et de la maison pour monter dans sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta au salon de coiffure où travaillait Kurt.

« Quinn! » Dit le brun. « Enfin là! Aller viens te changer avant de partir! »

Il l'entraîna dans l'arrière boutique et l'aida a se changer. Une fois prête, habiller en garçon, il lui mit sa perruque. « Tu as bien vu comment la mettre? »

« Oui, t'inquiète pas. » Dit Quinn.

« Voila, tu es prête. » Dit Kurt en admirant Quinn. « A non un dernier truc. » Il passa ses doigts sur les sourcils de la blonde pour les rebrousser a contre sens du poils. « Là tu ressembles a un homme. »

Quinn hésita a monter de nouveau dans sa voiture. Kurt senti que la blonde était stressé. « Quinn ça va aller. »

« Tu crois? »

« J'en suis sur, ils vont y voir que du feu. Qu'est-ce que Charlie t'as dit ? »

« Être discrète, joindre aucun club et pas me faire d'amis… »

« Tu vois pas si dure, t'as juste a être toi même » Quinn fronça les sourcils et le frappa. « Aie! Me fait pas ce regard! » Râla le brun. « Aller lance toi, pour Charlie. »

« Ouais, pour Charlie. » Répéta Quinn en montant dans sa voiture.

Elle arriva enfin devant le lycée et chercha une place sur le parking, elle se répétait en boucle que tout allait bien se passer et que dans deux semaines, tout serait fini.

Elle prit une grande respiration et sorti de sa voiture.

Il y avait du monde dans les couloirs. Quinn suivit les directions et trouva les dortoirs dans le bâtiments voisin. Elle suivit le numéro de couloir et de chambre qu'on avait attribuer a son frère, on la bouscula plusieurs fois, mais Quinn ne fit pas attention et arriva devant la porte 282.

La blonde soupira, elle posa sa valise et sorti son téléphone portable, elle se regarda dans le reflet de l'écran et essaya de se donner du courage. « Je suis Charlie. Je suis Charlie… » Puis elle remit le téléphone dans sa poche et attrapa sa valise avant d'ouvrir la porte. Deux jeunes hommes était déjà là en train de s'installer.

« Salut. » Dit Quinn en posant ses affaires sur le lit libre. Elle s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur tendit la main.

Le plus grand, brun avec un air idiot lui serra la main. « Salut, moi c'est Finn. »

« Et moi Puckerman. » Dit le second qui avait une crête en guise de coiffure. « Je suis ton coloc de dortoir. Lui dort dans la chambre d'a coté. »

« D'accord, moi c'est Q-Charlie, Charlie Fabray. »

« Il nous la joue a la James Bond! » Dit un blond qui entra dans la chambre. « Moi je suis Sam! » Dit il en tendant sa main a Quinn.

Un coloc a gérer ça va pas être facile, mais si ses deux potes sont toujours là avec lui ça va être encore plus dur…

« Besoin d'aide? » Demanda Sam en voyant Quinn qui commençait a déballer ses affaires.

« Non merci, je vais me débrouiller. » Dit gentiment Quinn.

Puck fit signe a Finn et Sam de s'approcher de lui, Quinn qui rangeait ses affaires sur les quelques étagères de libre les entendit chuchoter. Elle se tourna et vit les trois garçons la fixer.

« Quoi? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien » Répondirent-ils a l'unisson. « Bon on doit filer a plus tard. » Dit Puck avant de sortir de la chambre, suivit de ses deux amis.

Quinn haussa les épaules et fini de ranger ses affaires. Elle devait ensuite aller chercher son emplois du temps et repérer les classes dans lesquelles elle allait avoir cours durant les deux prochaines semaines.

Elle trouva le bureau d'accueil où une jeune femme rousse avec des yeux gigantesquement ouvert lui donna tout les renseignements nécessaire en tant qu'élève transféré au lycée. Melle Pillsbury aussi conseillère d'orientation interpella Quinn avant qu'elle ne sorte de son bureau.

« Charlie attends, c'est pas facile de changer de lycée, surtout quand on redouble alors n'hésite pas venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Oui madame. » Répondit timidement Quinn en se dépêchant de sortir du bureau. Elle se tourna brusquement pour partir a la recherche des classes indiqué sur sa liste quand elle percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur le cul.

« Regarde ou tu vas tapette » Dit le grand baraqué qui l'avait reverser avant de continuer son chemin sans prêter attention a la personne qu'il avait renverser..

Une brunette arriva. « Tu vas bien? » Quinn hocha la tête avant de regarder la jeune fille en face d'elle. « Ne fait pas attention a lui, Dave se prend pour le chef ici juste parce que beaucoup de gens le craignent. » La brunette lui tendit sa main.

Quinn l'accepta et se leva, elle frotta son jean et le bas de sa veste. « Merci » Dit elle en souriant a la petite brune qui venait de l'aider. Elle ramassa ses affaires quand Melle Pillsbury sorti de son bureau. Sortant Quinn de ses pensés.

« Pardon jeunes gens » Dit la rousse avant disparaissant au bout du couloirs.

« Merci encore, je ferais en sorte de regarder où je vais a présent. » Dit Quinn pour rompre le silence. « Je dois chercher la salle de Math… » Sur ce Quinn s'éloigna en souriant une dernière fois a la brunette qui resta planter là où elle était.

Quinn réussi a arriver a l'heure a son premier cours. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait déjà tout le programme, et les exercices de mathématique insurmontable pour les autres lui parurent plus facile qu'un coloriage magique. Puck qui suivait le même cour la fixa intrigué.

« Charlie! Eh Charlie! » L'interpella le punk en chuchotant.

Quinn ne réagi pas de suite, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par le nom de son frère. « Quoi? » Dit elle finalement quand elle prit conscience que le jeune homme l'appelait a elle.

« T'es un putain d'intello mon pote! Passe moi ta feuille. » Dit Puckerman.

« Non » Répondit Quinn, « Débrouille toi, je suis pas si fort, je redouble, je me souvient juste avoir fait les même. » Ajouta la blonde. Son frère n'était pas un aussi bon élève qu'elle, alors elle voulait pas qu'il est la réputation d'être un cerveau alors que c'était pas le cas.

« Vas y! S'il te plait! » Chuchota de nouveau Puck.

« Non! » Dit Quinn.

« Que se passe-t-il au fond? » Demanda le prof fatigué des bavardages. Quinn baissa la tête et Puck souffla de mécontentement.

Pas de chance pour elle, il avait les même cours qu'elle, et elle du le supporter toute la journée.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent Quinn se fit discrète, évitant de rester avec les garçons pour éviter les situations embarrassante comme les discutions a propos du sexe et des filles… Elle évitait aussi cette brute de Karofsky qui s'en prenait a elle dès qu'il la croisait sous prétexte qu'il était un garçon plutôt menue et sans muscles.

On était mercredi, et Quinn se rendait en cours de physique chimie, c'était le jours où ils mettaient en place les binômes du premier trimestre. Quinn assise a coté de Puck et Sam tomba avec Rachel. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la brunette et Puck fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'as connaît? »

« Je l'ai croiser le premier jour. » Répondit Quinn. Puck Râla. « Quoi? »

« Puck essaie de se la faire depuis qu'on est en seconde, c'est miss virginité. Elle est très convoité par les mecs mais elle est du genre prude et Puck veut remédier a ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit Sam. « Puck a déjà réussi a coucher avec la plus part des filles vierge du lycée. Et Rachel semble être intouchable. »

Quinn était dégoûté d'entendre ça. « En gros tu la veux juste parce que elle est vierge? » Demanda Quinn a Puck qui boudait dos a la table parce que il n'était pas tomber avec la brunette.

« Oui! » S'exclama le garçon a la crête en revenant près de Quinn et Sam. « Elle est pure! Tu vois mon pote, je suis un requin du sexe, faut que je remue la queue ou je me noie. » Quinn grimaça a la métaphore. « Je sais, échange avec moi! » Demanda Puck.

« Non! » Dit Quinn. « Je vais pas laisser un prédateur comme toi avec cette pauvre fille! »

Sam se mit a rire et tout le monde changea de place pour être avec son binôme.

« Salut… » Dit Timidement Quinn. « Je suis Charlie. »

« Je sais, tout le monde sais qui tu es le nouveau. » Sourit Rachel. « Je m'appelle Rachel. »

« Je sais. » Dit Quinn sans réfléchir. « Enfin j'ai entend parler de toi, je veux dire, Puck m'a parler de toi. » Voyant que Rachel fronçait les sourcils Quinn soupira. « Désolé, c'est pas se que je voulais dire, on reprend a zéro? »

« Ok, moi c'est Rachel. » Dit la brunette en tendant sa main a Quinn.

« Charlie. » Répondit Quinn en serrant la main de la brunette. « Alors c'est quoi le programme du jour? »

« Préparation d'une solution acide. » Dit Rachel en souriant. Les heures de TP se passèrent sans aucun incident, mise a par Puck qui fixait Rachel en bavant.

A la fin du cours, Puck rattrapa Quinn. « Eh! Mon pote. » Dit il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Quinn. « Dit moi, tu voudrais pas parler de moi a Rachel par hasard? Manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit sortir avec moi. »

« Je sais pas, j'aurais l'impression de la livrer dans la gueule du loup avec toi. » Lui dit Quinn. « Débrouille toi tout seul. J'ai des choses a faire. »

Quinn retourna dans sa chambre. Elle fit ses devoirs, et attrapa un livre. Elle s'installa sur son lit pour lire puis fini par s'endormir. Il était 17h quand Puck, Sam et Finn entrèrent dans la chambre, faisant attention de pas réveiller leur camarade.

Sam s'approcha doucement.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais? » Chuchota Finn.

« Il est plutôt mignon quand il dort. » Dit Sam en observant la blonde.

« T'es gay ou quoi? » Demanda Puck.

« Non » Se défendit Sam. « Mais avoue qu'il a un beau visage, c'est se qui nous a frappé la première fois qu'on l'a vu, tu te souvient? »

Finn hocha la tête, il s'approcha a son tour et toucha la joue de Quinn. « Il a la peau douce en plus. » Dit le grand garçon. « Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il utilise pour se raser. »

« Arrêtez vous me faite flipper! » Dit Puck en les observant. « Dégagez de ma chambre maintenant. » Leur dit il en chuchotant.

Une fois seul il se tourna vers Quinn et s'approcha a son tour. Il était curieux maintenant et toucha lui aussi la joue de Quinn qui se réveilla.

« Puck? » Dit Quinn a moitié réveiller

Puck sursauta et fit un recule de plusieurs mètres. « C'est pas ce que tu crois! » Se défendit-il immédiatement. « T'avais un moustique qui te tournait autour. » Dit il en faisant semblant de frapper quelques chose dans les aires.

Quinn roula des yeux et ferma son livre. Elle regarda l'heure et rangea ses cahiers sous l'œil intriguer de Puck.

« Dit mec, t'as quelques chose de prévu ce soir? » Demanda Puck en se grattant la tête.

« Non, je comptais aller a la cafeteria pour manger puis venir me coucher comme tout les soirs. » Dit Quinn.

Puck hésita. « En fait tout les mercredi avec les gars on sort. »

« C'est cool. » Dit Quinn qui ne comprenait pas où voulais en venir le jeune homme.

« Ça te dit de venir avec nous? »

« Quoi? » Demanda Quinn pas sure de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Puck souffla. « Bah c'est pour faire mieux connaissance, après tout on va partager cette chambre jusqu'a la fin de l'année donc… »

Quinn réfléchi après tout ça pourrait aider son frère d'être pote avec son coloc. « Ok d'accord. » Dit alors Quinn.

« Prépare toi on y va! » Dit Puck en changeant son débardeur. Quinn se tourna et fit semblant de chercher des vêtements, Puck retirait maintenant son jogging pour enfiler un jean. Quinn avala difficilement sa salive, en général elle faisait en sorte de pas être là quand le jeune homme se changeait, elle se levait avant lui et rentrait après lui, en passant son temps a la bibliothèque du lycée.

« Alors? Tu reste comme ça ou quoi? » Demanda Puck a Quinn qui était face a la porte dos au brun.

« Oui » Dit alors Quinn. « Je vais rester comme ça, je me changerais plus tard. »

Puck fronça les sourcils. « Ok comme tu veux mec. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Puck frappa a la porte de la chambre de Sam et Finn. « Alors les puceaux on y va? » Cria il en rentrant sans avoir attendu que les garçons lui autorisent l'entrée. « J'ai proposé a Charlie de nous rejoindre.

« Super! » Dit Sam en passant son bras autour des épaules de Quinn.

« Cool, ça fera une tourné en plus! » Dit Finn en souriant bêtement.

Ils arrivèrent au bar vers 18h30 et s'installèrent au comptoir, c'était un petit bar près du lycée. Il était fréquenté par beaucoup d'étudiants et les gérants fermaient les yeux sur les fausses carte d'identité présenté par les lycéens.

La première tourné arriva, et Quinn suivit les garçons a buvant avec eux. Les discutions était plutôt joyeuses et parfois des filles venait les draguer. Quinn plutôt timide ne disait pas grand-chose, de plus l'alcool ingurgité commençait a lui monté a la tête.

Elle ne tenait pas beaucoup l'alcool, a vrai dire c'est-ce qu'elle comprit ce jour là, en général elle bois un verre pour faire plaisir, puis commande plutôt des jus de fruits.

Sa tête tournait, elle riait avec les garçons quand elle eu soudain envie de vomir. Sam qui vit que ça n'allait pas, lui proposa de prendre l'aire. Il l'accompagna ensuite au toilettes.

« Non, là c'est les femmes. » Dit Sam en tirant Quinn par le bras.

« Mais… » Quinn se laissa entraîner par le blond.

Une cabine était libre alors elle s'engouffra dedans et ferma a clé derrière elle. Quel soirée, et ils n'avaient pas encore mangé malgré l'heure tardive.

Après avoir vomi Quinn sorti des toilettes et se rafraîchi le visage avant de se sécher. A la sorti elle vit que Sam l'attendait près de la porte.

« Merci… »

« De rien, ça va mieux? » Demanda le blond inquiet.

Quinn hocha la tête.

Ils finirent par aller manger avant de rentrer au dortoirs. Quinn sentait l'alcool, la transpiration et la cigarette, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Il était maintenant minuit et Quinn s'échappa de sa chambre une fois Puck endormi pour aller se doucher. Le punk avait le sommeil plutôt lourd et Quinn en profita pour aller utiliser les douches. A cette heure ci elles étaient désertes.

Quinn se relaxa un instant, profitant de l'eau chaude et de se moment où elle pouvait enfin être elle-même.

Cependant, quelqu'un entra dans la douche et suivit le bruit de l'eau, trouvant un sac avec des affaires de bain, des serviettes et des crèmes, mais aussi une petite culotte et une perruque…


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux, elle coupa l'eau, et s'enroula dans sa serviette de bain. Elle essora un minimum ses cheveux avant de sortir de la cabine.

Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle vit Puck près de son sac.

« Charlie? » Demanda il perplexe.

« En quelques sorte… » Dit Quinn embarrassé.

Puck fronça les sourcils en observant Quinn. « T'es une fille? » Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. « C'est quoi se bordel?! » S'énerva le brun. « Pourquoi? »

Quinn ne savait pas quoi dire, son coloc avait l'air très en colère contre elle. « Désolé, je pouvais rien dire… »

« J'aurais du savoir qu'il y avait quelques chose de louche avec toi. Un mec comme toi ça n'existe pas. » Dit Puck en la regardant froidement.

« Demain je t'emmène voir le directeur. » Dit le brun.

« Puck non s'il te plait, fait pas ça… » Supplia Quinn. « Il y a une explication logique, ne me dénonce pas. »

« Une explication logique?! Parce que tu crois que c'est normal pour une fille de se faire passer pour un mec? T'es pas normal! » Demanda Puck. « Comment t'as fait? Le directeur est déjà au courant peut être? Il te couvre c'est ça? »

« Non » Dit Quinn en roulant des yeux. « Sinon je te supplierais pas de rien lui dire… »

Puck regarda Quinn de haut en bas puis donna un coup de pied dans le sac de la blonde. « Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel? » Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la blonde avant d'ajouter. « Viens pas dormir dans ma chambre espèce de travelo. »

Quinn se frotta le front anxieusement. Une fois Puck hors des douches, elle se rhabilla et remit sa perruque en place après avoir sécher ses cheveux.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et sorti sur le parking, elle mit ses affaires dans sa voiture et roula jusque chez Kurt, le jeune homme lui ouvrit sa porte sans poser de question et lui fit le lit dans la chambre d'amis.

Le lendemain matin il demanda des explications.

« Tu dois le convaincre de rien dire où ton frère et toi êtes foutu. » Dit Kurt une fois au courant de toute l'histoire. « Retourne en cours et parle lui avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. »

« Comment tu veux que je fasse pour le convaincre, je le connaît depuis 3 jours et je sais qu'il est têtue et qu'il s'en fout de tout… » Expliqua Quinn.

« Quinn, regarde moi, retourne y et parle lui. » Dit Kurt en tenant le visage de Quinn entre ses mains. « Tu vas pas gâcher tout mon travail? »

Quinn roula des yeux et se changea en son frère. Elle parti plus tôt espérant que Puck soit dans leur chambre. Elle frappa et entra lorsque la voix du jeune homme l'y autorisa.

« Toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » Demanda Puck en voyant la blonde.

« Je veux juste t'expliquer mes raisons. » Dit la blonde.

« J'en ai rien a foutre de tes raisons Charlie, t'es barjo c'est tous. » Dit Puck.

« En fait moi c'est Quinn, Charlie c'est mon frère jumeau. » Dit Quinn. « Écoute laisse moi t'expliqué… s'il te plait… »

Puck la fixa puis accepta. « D'accord, mais sache que je compte aller te dénoncer quand même. » Dit le brun.

« Je fais ça pour aider mon frère a réaliser son rêve. Il revient a la fin de la semaine prochaine après son concert a Los Angeles. D'ici son retour, je dois prendre sa place. » Expliqua Quinn.

« Je crois comprendre. » Dit Puck en réfléchissant. « Mais ça change rien a mon jugement, je vais voir Figgins. »

« Attends! S'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu veux! » Dit Quinn « Enfin presque… »

Puck se mit a sourire. « C'est vrai ça? »

« J'ai dit presque! » Dit Quinn. « Si tu veux savoir, je coucherais jamais avec toi. » Précisa la blonde.

Le brun râla puis s'assit sur le lit de la blonde. « Tu vas pouvoir m'être utile finalement. » Dit le brun. « Au début, je pensait que tu ne voulais pas m'aider avec Rachel parce que tu craquais pour elle, mais en fait c'était juste par solidarité féminine je me trompe? »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Très bien, aide moi » Dit Puck en tirant le bras de Quinn pour qu'elle s'assoit a coté de lui. « Convint la de sortir avec moi, et je dis rien a Figgins. »

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais. » La coupa Puck. « Tu n'as pas le choix. » Précisa le garçon a la crête.

Quinn soupira. « D'accord. »

Puck sauta de joie et serra Quinn fort contre lui. Puis soudain il recula. « Si j'avais fait ça le premier jour, j'aurais tout de suite senti que t'étais une fille. » Dit il en fixant Quinn.

Quinn baissa la tête. « Alors on a un marché, tu diras rien? »

« Pas tant que tu m'aideras avec Rachel. » Dit le brun. « Tu pourras te mettre a l'aise maintenant, puisque je suis au courant. » Sourit Puck malicieusement.

« Et puis te laisser me mater, pas question. » Dit Quinn.

« Allé! C'est chelou de te mater comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être gay! » Râla Puck.

« Tant pis pour toi. » Dit Quinn en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Il faudra t'y faire, car je ferrais en sorte que tu ne me vois plus en mode Quinn. »

« Pourquoi? Si c'est juste pour moi tu peux être toi-même? » Ajouta Puck plein d'espoir.

« Même pas en rêve. Je resterais Charlie jusqu'a que mon frère revienne. » Dit Quinn fermement.

« Ok CHAR-LIE » Dit Puck en boudant.

Les cours défilaient et ils étaient aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, jusqu'au cours de littérature. Cours optionnelle que Puck ne partageait pas avec elle.

Quinn regarda autour d'elle et vit une place libre a coté de Rachel. « La place est libre? » Demanda gentiment Quinn a la brunette, toutes les meilleurs places étant déjà occuper, et Quinn ne voulait pas être au fond de la salle.

« Non, elle est prise. » Répondit un petit bonhomme frisé. Quinn hocha un sourcils a l'apparition subite du garçon.

« Charlie m'a demandé avant toi Jacob. » Sourit Rachel en poussant son sac permettant ainsi a Quinn de s'asseoir.

Jacob fronça les sourcils et alla s'assoire au fond, tout en gardant un œil sur la brunette.

« Il a l'air vexé. » Dit Quinn en regardant Jacob avant de s'asseoir.

« Ça lui passera, et ça me fera des vacances. » Dit Rachel. « Il n'arrête pas de me suivre partout… » Expliqua la brunette tristement. « Il est amoureux de moi depuis le collège et ne se fait pas a l'idée que je ne l'aimerais jamais. »

« Pas de chance, ça a l'air d'un vrai boulet. » Dit Quinn en rigolant.

« A qui tu le dis! » Répondit Rachel. Il y eu un moment de silence, et le prof annonça l'activité du jour permettant ainsi a tout le monde de se mettre au travail. Rachel regarda Quinn avant de chuchoté. « C'est bizarre que tu suives ce cours… »

« Pourquoi ça? » Demanda Quinn perplexe.

« Je sais pas, t'as l'aire d'un garçon qui ne s'intéresse pas a la littérature. »

« Et tu peux dire ça rien que en me regardant. » Demanda Quinn intrigué par la brunette.

« Oui. » Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Comme je peux dire que tu es un garçon très différents des autres. »

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. « Et c'est grave d'être différents? »

« Non je crois pas, du moins pas pour moi. » Dit Rachel.

« Comment en es tu venu a cette conclusion? » Demanda la blonde.

Rachel regarda en l'air avant de réfléchir et de regarder Quinn de nouveau. « Tu ne ma pas draguer une seule fois. » Dit Rachel timidement.

« Pardon? »

Rachel se mit a rougir. « Je veux pas dire que c'est mal que tu m'es pas dragué, c'est juste que dans ce lycée tout les mecs sont du genre lourd et veulent juste coucher avec moi, a par ça aucun ne s'intéresse a moi pour ce que je suis… Tu vois? »

« Oui. » Répondit calment Quinn. « Mais tu as raison, je suis différant je ne suis pas un de ses mecs qui mes la pression a sa copine ou autre. » Elle réfléchi et pensa a son frère, lui non plus ne ferait pas ça, c'est une question de respect. « J'ai des valeur et du respect. » Dit alors Quinn fièrement.

Rachel sourit. Quinn était contente d'avoir fait bonne impression. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse démasquer, et Rachel lui avait fait légèrement peur quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était différente des autres garçons.


	6. Chapter 6

La fin du cours sonna et tout le monde sorti rapidement de classe, Rachel sourit a Quinn avant de sortir, laissant la blonde ranger ses affaires tranquillement. Quinn s'avança vers le bureau de la prof.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Charlie? » Demanda la prof de littérature. Rachel n'avait pas tord, Charlie détestait la littérature mais il était plutôt douer dans cette matière alors leurs parent avait insister pour qu'il suive l'option.

« J'ai pas encore reçu la liste des ouvrages a lire pour le trimestre… » Dit timidement Quinn. « Je voulais savoir si vous en aviez de reste, s'il vous plait.? »

La prof ouvrit son sac et sorti son classeur de cours. « Tiens » Elle tendit la liste a Quinn. « N'oubli pas que tu peux aussi ajouté les œuvres dont on étudie juste les extraits en cours, ça apporte toujours un plus le jour de l'examen. »

« Oui madame. » Dit Quinn en sortant de la classe.

Les couloirs était vide, elle allait être en retard a son dernier cours si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle commençait a courir quand un drôle de bruit l'arrêta. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit du vacarme dans les toilettes des filles.

Elle s'approcha et colla son oreille sur la porte, il y avait comme des bruit de cris étouffe C'était vraiment étrange elle poussa la porte sans rentré et vit cette brute de Dave en train de mal mener Rachel.

« Eh! » Cria alors Quinn. « Lâche là. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veux le maigrichon?! » Dit Dave en se tournant, et Quinn vit Rachel remettre sa jupe correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais? » Demanda alors Quinn en colère.

Dave sourit et fixa Quinn « Je lui fais ce qu'elle mérite. » La brunette baissa la tête.

Dave s'approcha dangereusement de Quinn. « Arrête! » Dit Rachel en lui attrapant le bras.

« Dégage. » Dit il en poussant Rachel par terre, s'en en était trop, Quinn serra les poings et frappa Karofsky avant qu'il est le temps de se tourner de nouveau vers la blonde.

Quinn ne sentait plus son poing, et Dave se tenait la mâchoire. « Tu frappe comme une fille. » Dit Dave en frappant Quinn en plein dans le ventre. La blonde tomba quatre pattes, la douleur était insupportable. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Elle se redressa et fonça la tête la première sur Karofsky, l'élan et la force que Quinn avait mit dans son geste fit tomber la brute au sol, Quinn en profita pour le frapper au visage.

« Rachel! Va t'en! » Dit Quinn alors que Karofsky poussa la blonde violemment. Rachel en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Dave se leva et prit Quinn qui était toujours au sol a coup de pieds.

Quinn n'en pouvait plus. Il était bien trop fort et chaque coup paraissait plus violant que le précédant.

Soudain la porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Puck Sam et Finn.

C'etait tout ce dont se souvenait Quinn lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Puck le lendemain matin.

« Puck? » Dit Quinn a bout de force.

« Ça va? » Demanda le brun. « Qu'Est-ce qu'il ta prit de t'en prendre a lui? »

Quinn essaya de s'asseoir, mais tout ses muscles étaient endolori. « Il faisait du mal a Rachel. » Dit Quinn.

« T'aurais du venir nous chercher on se serait occuper de lui. » Dit Puck en colère. « Tu réalises, heureusement qu'on s'est étonné de pas te voir arriver en cour de math, et qu'on est venu vers la salle de littérature c'est là qu'on a croisé Rachel qui nous a demander de l'aide. » Expliqua Puck. « Si elle avait prévenu quelqu'un d'autre, ils aurait découvert qui tu es. »

« Je sais, c'était irresponsable, mais si je l'avais pas interrompu il aurait été trop tard pour elle, il l'aurait violé j'en suis sure » Dit Quinn en se remettent petit a petit les idées en place. Elle souleva la couverture et fit qu'on lui avait fait des bandages et qu'elle était dans un de ses pyjama, ses seins était eux aussi bandé proprement, par-dessus les autres bandages. « Qui m'a soigné? »

Puck sourit. « Je rêve de devenir médecin. »

« Quoi?! Tu plaisante j'espère! Pervers!» Dit Quinn en râlant.

Puck explosa de rire. « Tu crois vraiment tout et n'importe quoi. » Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Après qu'on est régler son compte a Karofsky je t'ai emmener ici et j'ai appeler ma grande sœur, elle est infirmière, je lui ai expliquer la situation, et elle t'as soigné. »

« Merci… » Dit alors Quinn honteuse d'avoir douté de Puck alors que celui-ci avait au contraire tout fait pour l'aider. « Rachel va bien? »

« Oui, elle a dit qu'elle passerait te voir a la pause de 10h. Ma sœur t'as fait un certificat médical disant que tu etais malade, alors repose toi pour aujourd'hui. » Expliqua Puck.

« Et Dave? »

« Je me suis arranger avec lui, il ira pas se plaindre des coups qu'on lui a mit vu se qu'il risque pour ce qu'il vous a fait a Rachel et toi. » Puck remit la couverture correctement sur Quinn. « Bon je dois aller en cours, je suis pas dispenser moi. » Plaisanta Puck en laissant Quinn se reposer.

« Encore merci pour tout Puck. »

« C'est ma faute, j'avais qu'a pas m'attacher a toi. » Dit le brun avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quinn se rendormi quelques heures jusqu'à qu'elle sente de l'aire chaud près de son visage. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vis Rachel a deux doigts de l'embrasser.

Elle recula plus profondément dans son oreiller en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou. « Charlie, tu es enfin réveiller » Dit joyeusement Rachel. « Je t'ai apporter de quoi manger. »

« Merci » Dit Quinn gêner par la situation. « Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtises. » Dit la brunette en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Quinn, qui tenait toujours la couverture au dessus d'elle.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu tellement peur. » Dit Rachel en essayant de toucher le torse de Quinn, mais celle-ci lui attrapa la main avant que la brunette ne s'approche trop.

« Et toi est ce que ça va? Que c'est il passer? Pourquoi s'en est t'il prit a toi? » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel baissa la tête. « C'est pas la première fois qu'il m'agresse d'habitude il m'insulte, jette mon sac quand la poubelle ou autres, mais cette fois là c'était la pire de toute, si tu n'avais pas été là- »

« Je sais. » Dit Quinn en rassurant la brunette. « Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui a prit? »

Rachel fixa alors Quinn et continua son histoire. « Hier, il m'a vu attendre devant la salle de littérature, et il ma fait une remarque, je l'ai ignorer, et il m'a demander se que je faisais là a attendre, alors je lui ai dit que je t'attendais, il a commencer a dire des choses comme tu attends cette mauviette? qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve? Et d'autre trucs… Alors je lui est répondu que contrairement a lui tu étais un garçons bien. Alors il s'est énervé et m'a traîné jusque dans les toilettes, il m'as dit qu'il allait me montrer ce qu'un vrai homme pouvait me faire, j'avais si peur, il était si fort et tu es arrivé peut après ça… Tu es mon hero. »

« Alors c'est de ma faute tout ça… » Dit Quinn triste.

Rachel posa sa main sur la joue de Quinn en lui souriant. « Si ça n'avait pas été ça, il aurait fini par trouver une autre excuse. Il est comme ça. » Expliqua la petite brune pour rassurer Quinn. Rachel prit alors les deux main de Quinn dans les siennes et regarda la blonde dans les yeux « Charlie, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais. »

« Réfléchi a quoi? » Demanda Quinn terroriser par le comportement étrange de la petite brune.

« A toi, a moi, a ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Elle fixait Rachel attendant la suite de son résonnement quand son ventre se mit a gargouiller. Quinn fut gêné, et Rachel se mit a rire. Elle approcha les sachets qu'elle avait apporter. « Un chocolat chaud et des cookies, que j'ai fait moi-même hier soir. »

Quinn s'assit dans le lit et fit les gros yeux, mais ne pu refuser l'offre, elle n'avait rien manger depuis la veille midi. Elle bu une gorgé de chocolat et s'attaqua au gâteaux.

« Doucement, tu vas t'étouffé. » Dit Rachel en regardant Quinn dévorer les gâteaux.

« Tu es sure que toi ça va? » Demanda de nouveau Quinn.

«Oui, grâce a toi je vais bien, tu m'as sauvé.» Dit Rachel en souriant a Quinn. « Tu sais, ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'était très courageux, ça me montre a quel point tu m'aime. »

« Pardon?! » Dit Quinn qui faillit s'étouffé pour de bon avec un cookie.

« Oui, c'était une belle preuve d'amour, tu n'as jamais rien fait contre Karofsky lorsqu'il t'agressait dans les couloirs, mais pour moi, tu lui as mit la raclé. T'es mon héro. » Quinn écarquilla les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Dans quoi s'était elle embarquer?!


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Rachel s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. La blonde eu juste le temps de tourner un peu la tête, laissant Rachel embrasser sa joue au lieu de ses lèvres.

C'est a ce moment que Puck entra. « Hot… » Murmura-t-il en voyant les deux filles.

Rachel rougi et fini par sortir de la chambre. « Repose toi bien Charlie. »

« Fait attention a toi. » Répondit Quinn inquiète pour la brunette.

Puck se frotta les mains et s'approcha de Quinn encore sous le choque de se qu'il venait de se passer. « Alors…? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu lui plais! » Dit Puck.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » Demanda Quinn méfiante. « Et sourit pas comme ça pervers! Ça n'arrange pas tes affaires alors je vois pas pourquoi ça te réjoui! »

« Qui te dit que ça n'arrange pas aussi mes affaires? C'était tellement hot, et elle t'a juste embrasser sur la joue! Je m'imagine déjà un vrai baisser… » Dit Puck en fermant les yeux pour essayer de voir la scène dans sa tête.

Quinn fronça les sourcils et lui lança son oreiller en pleine figure. « Ça n'arrivera pas! Je vais lui dire que je suis une fille, je peux pas la laisser croire qu'elle a trouver le grand amour. De plus je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas être choqué par ce qu'elle viens de vivre...» Dit Quinn en essayant de se levé.

« Non non non. » Dit Puck en la retenant par l'épaule. « Tu restes au lit. Tu sais Rachel se fait souvent mal traiter par Dave et le reste de l'équipe de football, elle est pas très populaire mise a par au près des mecs comme moi qui rêve de coucher avec elle. Elle a du se concentrer sur toi au lieu de penser a cette histoire avec Dave, d'où son coup de cœur pour toi. » Expliqua Puck. « Bon maintenant je veux te voir confortablement installer, tu dois te reposer. Comprit? »

« Je comprends » Dit Quinn en poussant les mains de Puck qui voulait la couvrir correctement. « Puck s'il te plait, arrête de me traité comme un bébé, puis c'est quoi ce revirement de situation? Hier t'étais près a me dénoncer pour me faire partir d'ici, et aujourd'hui t'es tout attentionné envers moi. » Dit Quinn perdu.

Puck sourit. « J'étais choquer, mon égaux en a pris un coup, j'ai confié des trucs de mecs a une fille… en plus t'es super hot! » Quinn roula des yeux. « Je sais que je suis pas un type génial je suis obsédé, pervers, et assez lourd, je le sais, mais j'y peux rien, je suis comme ça alors laisse moi faire une bonne action, laisse moi t'aider. »

« Je sais pas trop Puck, qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes? » Demanda Quinn en soupirant.

« Le sagesse! » Dit Puck en la pointant du doigt. « Tu sera comme un modèle, un exemple a suivre, grâce a ce que je vais apprendre de toi, les filles ne me résisterons pas. » Dit Puck parti de nouveaux dans son imagination, voyant déjà toutes les filles a ses pieds.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis pas un séducteur ou autre, juste une fille, c'est pour ça qu'elles m'apprécient, rien d'autre. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi, Rachel Berry, la fille qui n'a jamais eu d'yeux pour personne mise a par les stars de Broadway est tombé sous ton charme, t'es plus que doué avec les filles crois moi! » Lui expliqua le brun en remettant sa crête en place. « Tu sais exactement quoi leur dire. Étant donné ta condition c'est logique. En t'observant et en te fréquentant je vais apprendre moi aussi a comprendre les femmes! »

Quinn se plaqua une main sur le visage. Ce garçon était carrément fou et prêt a n'importe quoi, mais après tout, elle pouvait compter sur lui.

« Bon d'accord, fait ce que tu veux, de toute manière je pourrais pas t'empêcher de me suivre ou de m'observer... » fini-t-elle par dire. « On est cool? » Puck acquiesça de la tête. « Seul problème maintenant; Karofsky… » Puck paru étonné. « On peux pas laisser passer ça, il pourrait continuer, il faut qu'on le coince, qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal a personne… »

Puck soupira. « Ça va pas être une mission facile… »

« Oui mais on doit le faire, je permettrais pas qu'il fasse de nouveau du mal a Rachel a cause de moi. » Expliqua la blonde.

« A cause de toi? » Demanda Puck intrigué.

Quinn baissa la tête. « C'est quand il a compris qu'elle s'intéressait a moi, le gringalet de service, qu'il l'a agressé. »

« Je vois, on dirait que Dave a aussi le béguin pour ta petite brune… » Dit Puck.

« C'est pas MA petite brune, et puis je croyais qu'elle t'intéressait? » S'énerva Quinn.

Puck roula des yeux. « C'est juste une fille, en y réfléchissant, pour tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme toi elle a pas si bon goût que ça. Et puis quand j'aurais appris de ta sagesse, j'aurais toute les filles que je veux! » s'exclama Puck en bavant.

« Ce garçon est terrifiant… » Marmonna Quinn en cherchant un plan pour piégé Karofsky.

Elle profita donc de sa journée de repos pour trouver un plan, malheureusement, elle ne trouvait rien qui n'engageait pas la petite brunette, et Quinn refusait de mêlé Rachel a tout ça. Le problème, c'est qu'avec l'aide de Rachel, Dave serait vite coincé.

Quinn chercha une solution, mais rien ne venait, il fallait qu'elle utilise Rachel comme « appât » risqué, mais efficace.

« Charlie! » Cria une petite voix faisant sortir Quinn de ses pensées.

« Rachel? Que fais tu là? » Demanda la blonde en faisant les gros yeux a Puck qui accompagnait la brunette.

Rachel s'assit au bord du lit, près de Quinn. « Je mourrais d'envie de te voir… C'est pas pareil les cours quand t'es pas là… » Avoua la jeune fille.

La brunette attrapa la main de Quinn et la prit dans la sienne, regardant amoureusement la blonde qui ne savait pas quoi faire, elle espérait que Puck la sorte de là, mais il se contentait de sourire bêtement.

C'était peut être le moment de tout a vouer a Rachel, ça avait l'aire d'être une fille intelligente, elle comprendrait, et elle aiderait probablement Quinn malgré tout non?

La blonde hésitait, dire la vérité a Rachel ou pas. Risquer qu'elle soit choquer et décide de tout dire au directeur ou qu'elle le prenne plutôt bien…

« T'es tracassé Charlie? » Demanda alors Rachel en voyant la blonde perdu dans ses pensées.

Quinn avala sa salive. « Rachel je dois te dire un truc important. » Puck lui faisant des grand signe derrière en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant les mains. Elle céda au brun qui visiblement était opposer a sa décision. « Mais avant Rachel je dois parler en privé avec mon coloc. »

Rachel se tourna et regarda Puck sourire nerveusement. « Bien, je vais aller nous chercher du café le temps. » Dit Rachel en embrassant Quinn sur le front avant de sortir.

« Hooooot » Chuchota Puck avant de se ressaisir. « Mauvaise idée mon grand, tu ne dois rien lui dire pour le moment. »

« Mais il faudra bien lui dire a un moment ou a un autre, quand mon frère reviendra il va y avoir un problème si on laisse la situation comme ça, et puis je suis pas comme ça, j'aime pas les filles, et Rachel non plus elle aime le garçon qu'elle crois que je suis. » Expliqua Quinn.

« Je sais, mais si trop de personnes sont au courant ça devient dangereux, les ragots se propagent a toute vitesse, et un moment d'inattention, une conversation au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et c'est toute l'école qui est au courant. » Dit Puck en faisant des grand gestes. « Attends que ton frère revienne et dit lui avant de partir. »

« Bien, mais en attendant je fais quoi? Je vais pas pouvoir esquiver ses baisers éternellement elle va savoir qu'il y a un truc louche. » Dit Quinn dépassé par la situation.

« Ne résiste pas… » Dit Puck en s'imaginant déjà des scènes.

« Pervers! » Dit Quinn en lui lançant de nouveau un oreiller en pleine tête.

Tant pis elle ne dirait rien a Rachel pour le moment, manquait plus qu'a trouver autre chose a dire a la brunette a son retour dans la chambre.

Le lendemain quand Quinn reprit les cours, il y avait une rumeur qui courait les couloir sur elle et Dave, sur la bagarre et les raisons de son absence, Quinn n'en revenait pas, tout le monde disait que Dave et Charlie se battait pour le cœur de la brunette. A l'origine personne de devait savoir, Quinn voulait rester discrète mais c'était fichu, quelqu'un avait du voir ou entendre ce qu'il s'était passé et avait tout raconter au autres…

Rachel passa la journée avec a la suivre partout, l'appelant son héros, et se pavanant devant tout le monde fière de montrer sa présence près de la blonde. Allant même jusqu'a la faire manger, lui tenant la main et l'accompagnant partout. Au final Quinn cessa de résisté, la brunette l'aimais beaucoup, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors Quinn joua légèrement le jeu...

Mais pendant les jours qui suivaient, elle tenta tout de même de convaincre Rachel qu'elle n'était pas un garçon pour elle, en jouant les machos.

« Tu m'excite quand tu parles comme ça. » Lui répondit alors Rachel en s'agrippant a son cou.

Ensuite elle tenta de jouer les séducteurs, en draguant toute les filles qu'elles croisaient dans le lycée. Mais Rachel trouva autre chose a dire.

« Je veux que tu soit heureux, alors si tu as besoin de plusieurs femmes, je partagerais, et je ferais tout pour devenir celle que tu préfères. »

Quinn était a deux dois de s'arracher les cheveux, ou du moins la perruque. « Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça Rachel, t'es une femme, tu dois être forte et indépendante, pas complément dévouer a un homme et encore moins a moi. »

Quinn tenta ensuite de jouer les mecs très immature. Mais Rachel trouva ça adorable.

« Humm, tu réveilles mon instinct maternel. » Dit la brunette en serrant la blonde très fort contre elle. Quinn était maintenant coincé contre la poitrine de la brune, qui ne voulait pas la relâcher.

Il n'y avait rien a faire, on dit bien l'amour rend aveugle et Rachel était complément aveugle, voir même sourde aussi. Le week-end touchait a sa fin, et Quinn ne savait plus quoi faire pour que la brunette ne l'aime plus.

Elle rentra dimanche en fin après midi et se jeta dans son lit sous l'œil intriguer de Puck.

« Ça va? » Demanda le brun qui avait l'air d'essayer de faire ses devoirs.

« C'est Rachel, j'arrive pas en m'en débarrasser, elle est super comme fille, mais pas quand elle est amoureuse, elle devient carrément obsédé c'est fou… » Puck se mit a rire. « Rigole pas, vu comment elle m'aime j'ai bien peur qu'elle est le cœur briser quand je lui dirais la vérité… Le pire c'est que je commence a apprécier sa démesure, sa passion pour ce qu'elle aime et sa compagnie… » Puck hocha les sourcils et Quinn râla. « Elle me rend folle! » dit la blonde en grimaçant. « J'ai mal au cou a force d'esquiver ses baisers… » Ajouta-t-elle en se massant le cou.

« Au pire, tu n'aura qu'a juste rompre avec elle avant que ton frère revienne, tu le met au courant et tout ira bien. » Dit Puck essayant de trouver une solution lui aussi.

« Oui, et puis la laisser s'accrocher a mon frère pensant qu'il est l'homme idéal…Je sais pas, pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle s'attache a moi? » Demanda alors Quinn.

« C'est pas difficile a savoir… » Marmonna le brun. « T'es juste attachante. Tu devais avoir des tonnes d'amis dans ton lycée. »

« Non pas vraiment, mon frère était populaire, moi j'étais toujours dans son ombre, du coup les gens s'intéressaient a moi pour s'approcher de lui…Et regarde moi aujourd'hui, toujours a être caché derrière l'image de mon frère. » Avoua Quinn. « Enfin bref, je vais me coucher, j'ai pas faim, et demain il faut absolument tout faire pour coincé Dave… »

Puck acquiesça et laissa la chambre a Quinn, il alla finir ses devoirs avec Sam et Finn.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Quinn se motiva a fond, c'était sa dernière semaine, et sa dernière chance de coincé Dave. Elle se prépara donc plus motiver que jamais, et alla rejoindre Rachel a l'entré du lycée.

Dave s'était montré plutôt discret, et Quinn pensait que s'était le moment de réveiller les vieux démons du grand garçon.

Rachel arriva heureuse de voir son « prince » l'attendre ainsi.

« Charlie! » Dit la brunette en sautant au cou de Quinn tentant au passage de lui voler un baiser, que Quinn esquiva grâce a sa taille. Un avantage pour elle d'être plus grande que la brunette.

« Rachel, il faut que je te parle. » Dit alors Quinn le plus sérieusement possible.

« Moi aussi il faut que je te parle. » Répondit alors Rachel. « Marche avec moi, ça sera pas long. »

Quinn fronça les sourcils et écouta la brunette. Qui passa son bras sous celui de la blonde.

« Voila, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, et je sais aussi que tu m'aime bien, mais il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas… On dirait que tu n'es pas attirer par moi… » Dit la brunette en levant les yeux vers la blonde. « Tu ne me laisse jamais t'embrasser, te toucher, c'est a peine si tu m'enlace en retour quand je te fait un câlin… » Quinn ne savait pas quoi répondre évidement que Rachel se rendait compte de se qu'il se passait. « Au début je pensais que t'étais juste très réservé, mais peut être que tu ne m'aime pas de la même manière que je t'aime… Tu es peut être gay? »

« Quoi? Non pas du tout. » Dit Quinn. « Je suis pas gay. »

« C'est pas grave si tu l'es, on pourra quand même être amis, même si au début sa sera très, très dure pour moi parce que mon cœur t'appartient déjà et- »

Quinn embrassa alors Rachel. Dave qui passait par là ne manqua rien du spectacle et Puck ne pu 'empêché de sauter partout en tapent dans ses mains, sous l'œil inquiet de Sam et Finn.

Quinn libéra les lèvres de la brunette et vit Dave partir énerver vers les vestiaires. Elle alla alors voir Puck, laissant Rachel retrouver sa lucidité petit a petit. « Je le savais, il m'aime vraiment, il est juste trop timide pour se l'avoué. » Dit la brunette en souriant.

Quinn avait mit en place la première étape de son plan. Rendre jaloux Dave, et par la même occasion, prouver a Rachel que Charlie n'était pas gay.

Quinn demanda a Sam et Finn et ne pas laisser Rachel seule au cas où Dave déciderait de s'en prendre a elle, mais il n'y eu pas un seul incident de la journée.

Et la fin des cours arriva. Quinn alla dans sa chambre, elle lisait tout en réfléchissant a un moyen de faire craquer Dave quand on frappa a la porte. Puck fronça les sourcils, ils n'attendaient personne.

« Ouvre, c'est Rach. » Dit Quinn quand elle vit Puck hésité derrière la porte.

« Tu l'appelle Rach maintenant? Et puis comment tu sais que c'est elle? » Demanda le punk.

« Je le sens. » Répondit alors Quinn en continuant de lire son livre.

Rachel sourit a Puck et s'approcha de Quinn, se jettent sur elle et l'embrassant a pleine bouche. Puck était au anges.

Quinn se dégagea de la brunette et fit sortir Puck de la chambre. Une fois seule elle se tourna vers la brune. « C'était quoi ça? »

« Un baiser pour mon Charlie chéri. » Dit Rachel en s'approchant doucement de Quinn.

« Non Rachel, pas de ça… » Résista Quinn.

Rachel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Alors c'était quoi ce matin, parce que j'ai pas rêvé, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé. »

« Oui, mais ça devait pas se passer comme ça Rach, c'était pour Dave, on essaie de le coincé, et je voulais le rendre jaloux… » Expliqua Quinn.

« Alors je suis juste un objet dont tu te sert pour te venger de Dave? » S'énerva la brunette. « Et moi, tu pense a moi, a se que je ressens, je croyais que tu m'aimais vraiment! Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon coeur, mais tu t'en fiche? »

« Et toi alors? Tu pense a moi?! Je sais que c'est toi qui a raconter a tout le monde l'histoire de bagarre. Tu savais pourtant que je voulais rester discret. Tu as penser a moi? Non, tu voulais juste que je sois populaire pour qu'en t'affichant avec moi tu es du succès! » S'énerva alors Quinn. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais elle avait entendu dire que c'était Rachel qui avait raconté a tout le monde l'histoire la bagarre.

« Tu sais bien que c'est pas pour ça! Je voulais que tu soit respecter parce que justement tu est trop discret, tu devrais être le plus populaire ici, je voulais qu'avec ta popularité tu sois protégé de Dave! » Expliqua Rachel.

« Bah c'est rater, tu ne m'as apporter que des ennuis depuis que j'ai croiser ta route. Je sais que tu rêves d'être populaire Rachel, je l'ai comprit en te fréquentant, alors ne ment pas, tu veux que les gens s'intéresse a toi, et pas juste les mecs qui veulent coucher avec toi, tu veux que tout le monde t'admire pour ce que tu es... » Dit Quinn face a la brunette.

« C'est vrai, c'était aussi pour ça et parce que je te voulais pour moi, je voulais que les gens sachent et voient que tu m'aimes! C'était un coup parfait, je t'assurais la protection et je m'assurais un avenir dans ce lycée au près du garçon que j'aime… »

« Sauf que ça ne marche plus. » Dit Quinn. « Tu m'as utiliser toi aussi, bien avant que je me serve de toi, tu m'as trahi. »

Rachel sorti en pleurant de la chambre laissant Quinn s'effondrer elle aussi a genoux sur le sol de la chambre.

Puck qui entra de nouveau dans la chambre s'approcha de Quinn. « Que c'est il passé? »

« Ça y est elle me hait. » Dit Quinn. « Tout est régler elle va pouvoir passer a autre chose, j'aurais jamais du laisser les choses aller si loin. » Expliqua Quinn en essayent d'arrêter de pleurer. « De plus je sais que Dave lui fera rien si elle n'est plus avec moi. »

« Je vois » Dit alors Puck en la serrant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. « Tu as bien fait, il vaut mieux la laisser en dehors de toute cette histoire. »

« Je suis contente que tu sois là pour moi, et que tu m'aide toujours malgré cette mascarade. » Avoua Quinn.

Puck la serra fort et l'embrassa sur la joue. Voyant que Quinn ne disait rien, il tenta de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais Quinn ne le laissa pas faire. « Tu fais quoi?! »

« Pardon, je pensais que… »

« Non! » S'écria Quinn. « T'as mal pensé Puck, tu sais qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous… » Dit la blonde en sortant a son tour de la chambre.

Elle alla jusque sa voiture et se rendit chez son ami Kurt. Le seule personne qui la comprenait vraiment.

Elle frappa et le brun ouvrit. Quinn se jeta dans ses bras laissant ses larmes couler. Il la fit entré et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Dit moi tout. » Dit Kurt.

Quinn secoua la tête. « Tout est allé de travers… » Elle enleva sa perruque et détacha sa verte. « Ça devait pas se passer comme ça… » Elle expliqua alors la situation au brun. Entre Rachel qui était amoureuse d'elle et Puck qui avait tenter de l'embrasser.

« T'es un vrai tombeur! » Plaisanta Kurt.

Quinn soupira. « Perso ça ne me fait pas rire, j'avais confiance en lui, et Rachel je sais plus quoi faire avec elle, elle me rends carrément dingue. Je suis bien avec elle, puis je réalise qu'elle me prends pour mon frère, et ça me tue de lui mentir, ça me tue parce que au final elle aura le cœur briser, et moi avec…» Expliqua Quinn.

« Tu …l'aimes? » Demanda lors Kurt intrigué.

« J'en sais trop rien, au début , elle était chiante et collante, mais tellement adorable et gentille. Puis il a eu cette histoire de bagarre quand j'ai su que c'était elle qui avait rependu la rumeur j'ai pas voulu y croire mais je me suis servit de ça pour m'engueuler avec elle pour plus la voir. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Et Dave, que j'arrive pas a coincé! Ce bâtard a voulu lui faire du mal et quand je l'imagine seule dans les couloirs j'ai peur, peur qu'il lui tombe dessus… »

Kurt se massa les tempes. « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer. » Marmonna le brun. « Donc si je résume, tu t'es battu avec le mecs le plus costaux du lycée, pour sauver une fille qui a fini par devenir folle de toi et n'oublions pas que ton coloc a aussi craquer pour toi? »

« C'est a peut près ça. » Dit Quinn en se frottant les yeux.

« Et toi dans tout ça? »

« Quoi moi? » Demanda Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au fond de toi? »

« Je veux faire souffrir personne et me venger de Dave. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, retourna là bas, met les choses au clair avec Puck, pousse Dave a la faute et explique la situation a Rachel, je suis sure que tout ira pour le mieux. » Dit Kurt de manière rassurante.

« Tu crois? » Demanda la blonde perplexe.

« Sure. » Dit Kurt en la serrant dans ses bras. « Et appelle ton frère, ça peut te faire du bien de lui parler un peu… »

« D'accord. » Dit Quinn en souriant a son meilleur ami.

« Je te préfère le sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux passer la nuit ici? » Proposa-t-il a la blonde.

« Non, j'ai des choses a régler » Dit Quinn en laissant son meilleur ami tranquille pour la soirée.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn ne reprit pas la route du lycée directement, elle s'installa confortablement dans sa voiture et décida d'appeler son frère.

« Répond, répond… » Chuchota Quinn attendant que son frère décroche.

« Allo Quinn? »

« Charlie ça va? » Dit Quinn.

« Super et toi? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux… » Dit la blonde.

« Tu t'es fait démasqué? » Demanda Charlie inquiet pour sa sœur.

« Non, disons juste que c'est plus compliqué que prévu, mais t'inquiète pas tout sera arranger d'ici ton retour, promis. »

« Je te fais confiance. » Dit Charlie. « Alors dit moi tout, ça fait quoi d'être le grand Charlie? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Pas facile tout les jours! » Répondit Quinn en rigolant. « Il me tarde que tu rentres et qu'on reprenne notre vie là ou on l'a laissé. » Ajouta la blonde plus sérieusement.

« Moi j'ai pas envie de rentré, c'est génial ici, on a fait trois concert, et on en a un autre demain, après on remballe tout, on essaye de signer un contrat puis on rentre. » Expliqua Charlie.

« Une fois de retour ici, il faut qu'on se vois pour que je te tienne au courant de tout, que tu sois pas trop perdu. » Dit Quinn.

« Bien sur, de toute manière dès que j'atterri, je t'appelle et tu viens me chercher a l'aéroport, ça te va? »

« Parfait, mais t'arrive quand? »

« Vendredi en fin d'aprèm, on sais pas trop encore l'heure précise, compte entre 17 et 18 heures. » Dit Charlie.

« D'accord, quoi qu'il arrive après les cours on se retrouve. » Dit Quinn. « Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Fait de ton mieux et je croise les doigts pour toi. »

« Merci, fait attention a toi, et te prend pas trop la tête, je t'aiderais a arranger les choses si c'est trop compliqué. Je t'aime soeurette. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit Quinn avant de raccrocher.

Elle resta quelques temps dans sa voiture, puis fini par rentrer au dortoir elle frappa dans la chambre, mais elle était déserte. Elle tenta alors dans la chambre a coté.

C'est Sam qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Charlie! Entre! » Dit le blond. Quinn le suivit et vit Puck jouer a la console avec Finn. Ils ne leur prêtaient pas attention.

« Puck, ton coloc est là. » Dit Sam en tapent sur l'épaule de Puck.

Le punk se tourna et regarda alors Quinn. « On peut parler? » Demanda la blonde.

Puck soupira mais suivit la blonde jusque dans leur propre chambre. « Écoute je suis désolé ok » Commença le brun. « Je sais pas ce qu'il ma prit, après tout t'es une meuf alors mon instinct a prit le dessus, t'avais l'aire si désespérer et je kiff les jeunes filles en détresse… » Expliqua la brun. « On s'entend bien, et j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas d'avoir au moins essayer. »

Quinn sourit et embrassa Puck sur la joue « Tu es pardonné, mais ne tente plus jamais rien ou je te castre. » Dit Quinn. Puck acquiesça les mains en l'air pour montrer son innocence.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Tu veux toujours coincer Karofsky? » Demanda Puck en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Bien sur, il est dangereux on peut pas le laisser comme ça, on doit tout faire pour prouver sa vrai nature. » Dit Quinn déterminer plus que jamais. « Tu te rends compte de se qu'il voulait faire a Rachel, qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fait a d'autres filles? »

« Vu comme ça tu n'as pas tord… » Avoua Puck « Mais je pense qu'il a comprit, il c'est tenue a carreau depuis la bagarre, peut être qu'il recommencera pas. De plus il sait qu'on surveille Rachel… »

« Personnellement je pense qu'un violeur en sera toujours un, et une brute sera toujours une brute… » Dit Quinn. « Tu aurais du voir son regard quand il nous a vu Rachel et moi ce matin, j'ai été étonné qu'il ne fasse rien, on aurais dit qu'il allait exploser de rage. » Quinn réfléchie « Dit moi, il était au bar mercredi dernier? »

« Oui probablement, il y traîne très souvent. » Répondit Puck. « Pourquoi? »

« J'ai une idée » Dit Quinn avec un sourire diabolique. « Dave Karofsky prépare toi a rencontrer Quinn Fabray. »

« Ne me dit pas que? »

« Si. On a plus le choix, le temps est contre moi.» Dit Quinn ne laissant visiblement pas le choix a Puck de donnée son avis.

Le lendemain, Quinn se leva de bonne heure et réveilla son coloc. Ils allèrent en cours sans un mot. Elle voyait que Puck était inquiet, mais il ne disait rien, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre la veille que quoi qu'il dirait elle le ferait quand même, son envie de coincer Dave était plus forte que tout, une étrange sensation la traversait quand elle repensait a ce qu'il avait faillit faire a Rachel. Ce qui animait en elle cette détermination que rien ne pouvait plus arrêter.

Quinn et Rachel passèrent la journée a s'évité. Quinn pensait être soulager par la situation, plus besoin d'être sur ses gardes toute la journée de peur que Rachel découvre qui elle est en étant trop proche d'elle, mais d'un autre coté, tout lui paressait ennuyeux et triste, l'éloignement de Rachel avait laisser place a du vide et Quinn soupira en repensant a tout les bon moments passés avec la petite brune.

Toutes leurs discutions a propos de tout et de rien, les devoirs fait ensemble, les fou rires et autres bon moments qui paressait maintenant si lointain au yeux de Quinn. Il avait fallut très peu de temps pour qu'elle s'attache considérablement a la brunette et a son sourire réconfortent.

Même les tentatives de Rachel pour essayer de l'embrasser lui manquaient. « Je deviens folle. » Marmonna Quinn en allant dans sa chambre.

Puck l'attendait, il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée qu'ils fallait qu'ils parlent. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Puck? » Demanda Quinn en se jetant sur son lit.

« Pour demain soir, comment on fait exactement? Il faudrait tout dire a Finn et Sam.»

« Non on peut pas! Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était mauvais si trop de personnes apprenaient mon secret. » Dit Quinn.

« Oui, mais je vais avoir besoin d'eux pour te couvrir, de plus se sont mes meilleurs amis, ils garderont ton secret quoi qu'il arrive. Dit toi que de nous trois je suis celui en qui il faut le moins avoir confiance…» Avoua Puck.

« Je sais pas, j'ai peur de leur réaction… » Dit Quinn en baissant la tête.

Puck pausa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Tout va bien se passer crois moi. »

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance. » Plaisanta Quinn avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je leur dirais demain, au dernier moment. »

La journée de mercredi se passa sans encombre, Quinn évitait toujours Rachel, et la brunette semblait faire de même. De toute manière son esprit était préoccuper par Dave.

En sortant de math, Quinn tomba nez a nez avec Jacob Ben Israel. Puck roula des yeux. « Fait pas attention a lui, il est probablement en train d'attendre Rachel. » Dit le brun en continuant sa route.

Quinn fusilla Jacob du regard avant de le plaquer contre le mur. « Tu attends Rachel? » Lui demanda la blonde.

« Euh oui, oui je l'attends. » Repondit le jeune homme effrayé. Il commençait a transpirer de partout.

« Et bien ne t'en donne pas la peine. Je veux pas te voir a moins de 5 metre d'elle. Est-ce qu'on est d'accord? » Lui chuchota Quinn d'un air menaçant en le tenant par le col de sa chemise.

« Oui… » Bredouilla Jacob avant de partir en courant sous l'œil satisfait de Quinn.

Puck se mit a rire, Quinn le regarda étonné. « Je te pensais pas comme ça. » Dit il avant de sourire malicieusement. « Tellement hot! » S'écria il avant de partir en courant, pourchassé par Quinn.

« Revient la sale pervers! » Dit Quinn en s'arrêtant de courir au bout que quelques mètres a peine car elle était déjà a bout de souffle. Elle fit finalement demi tour pour aller a la bibliothèque, ses cours était fini pour la journée et elle voulait réfléchir a comment annoncer a Sam et Finn sa vrai identité. En chemin elle croisa Rachel et son cœur faillit s'arrêter au moment ou leur regards se croisèrent.

Rachel baissa alors la tête et se mit a courir, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

Quinn passa finalement une bonne heure a la bibliothèque mais au lieu de penser a sa futur discussion avec Finn et Sam, elle pensait a Rachel. Quinn n'était même pas sorti réellement avec la brunette et pourtant c'était la rupture la plus douloureuse qu'elle est jamais vécu. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était tomber amoureuse d'elle, parce que oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle en était amoureuse. Elle qui s'était toujours cru hétéro jusque là venait de se prendre la réalité en pleine face.

Et le pire c'était que Rachel aimait Charlie, pas Quinn, et ça, ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

Elle sorti de ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Puck. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au dortoir et explique la situation au garçons puis ils partiraient au bar mettre leur plan a exécution.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn traîna des pieds jusque dans le bâtiments ou se trouvait les dortoirs. Elle frappa a la porte de la chambre de Sam et Finn. Puck était déjà là, c'est lui qui la fit entré.

« Alors c'est quoi le truc super important que tu dois nous dire pour le plan Karofsky? » Demanda Sam avec le sourire.

Quinn avala difficilement sa salive.

« Tu veux que je leur dise? » Demanda alors Puck.

Quinn secoua la tête. « Non » Elle posa sa main sur sa perruque et saisit une poigner de cheveux synthétique. D'un coup elle tira sur sa perruque. « Je ne suis pas Charlie, mais sa sœur. » Dit elle en voyant les yeux écarquillé des deux garçons en face d'elle.

Sam lui sauta dans les bras. « C'est génial! » Cria le jeune homme. « Je suis pas gay! Tu vois Finn je suis pas gay! » Cria-t-il en sautant aussi dans les bras du grand brun qui ne disait toujours rien.

Finn soutenait Sam toujours pendu a lui continuant d'exprimer sa joie. « Ça va Finn? » Demanda alors Quinn voyant que le grand brun ne réagissait pas.

« C'est tout? »

Quinn écarquilla les yeux a son tour. « C'est déjà beaucoup. »

« Je m'attendais a un truc vraiment important. » Dit la grand brun pas choquer le moins du monde par la nouvelle. « Que tu sois une fille ou un mec on s'en fou un peu a vrai dire, tu seras toujours Charlie pour nous. » Expliqua Finn en lâchant Sam qui fini par s'asseoir par terre près du lit de Finn.

Puck sourit et se tourna vers Quinn. « Tu vois je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. »

« Et toi tu savais? » Demanda Sam encore tout excité par la nouvelle.

« Je l'ai surprit dans les douches la première semaine. » Avoua Puck.

« Oui et vu sa réaction j'aurais préférer que ce soit un de vous qui l'apprenne en premier. » Dit Quinn gêné.

Puck raconta aux garçons sa réaction première en apprenant la vrai nature de Quinn, Sam était tout ouie, Finn s'assit sur son lit et écouta l'histoire de Puck.

« Il va falloir y aller les mecs. » Dit finalement Quinn.

Finn acquiesça.

Quinn sorti et alla se changer dans sa chambre, une fois habiller normalement, sans perruque, sans rien, elle retourna voir les garçons.

« Et en plus elle est vraiment sexy. » Dit Puck en matant Quinn qui le frappa sur le bras. « Quoi? Laisse moi en profité, je me sens moins gay d'un coup! » Dit le punk en rigolant.

« Finalement je te préfère en mec. » Dit Sam qui était encore assit par terre a coté du lit de Finn. « Mais je suis pas gay! »

« Oui, c'est-ce qu'ils disent tous. » Lui dit le grand brun en aidant Sam a se lever. « On est prêt? »

Ils arrivèrent au bar et Quinn entra la première. Il y avait du monde ce soir, et elle chercha du regard le grand baraqué. Elle passa quelques minutes a scruté la grande salle quand elle le vit seul au bar. Elle s'approcha et se cala a coté de lui.

« Un afterglow s'il vous plait. » Demanda Quinn au serveur. Dave la dévisageait.

« On se serait pas déjà vu quelques par? » Demanda Dave a la blonde.

Quinn joua le jeu et lui sourit. « Il ne me semble pas, je m'en serais souvenue. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sam, Finn et Puck s'installer a une table, leur permettant d'avoir la vue sur Quinn et Dave.

Le serveur arriva avec le cocktail sans alcool de Quinn. « Met ça sur ma note. » Dit Dave au serveur qui acquiesça.

Quinn le remercia, et s'assit sur un tabouret a coté de lui. « Tu viens souvent ici? » Lui demanda Quinn poliment.

« Oui, je suis du lycée McKinley. » Lui répondit Dave en buvant une gorgé de bière.

Quinn joua l'innocente et s'écria joyeusement. « Tu dois connaître mon frère alors! »

Dave fronça les sourcils. « Peut être, c'est quoi son nom? »

« Charlie Fabray. » Quinn vit que Dave faillit s'étouffé avec sa bière.

« Je me disais que ta tête ne m'était pas inconnue, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.» Dit Dave. Il observait maintenant Quinn sous un nouveau jour. Quinn avait l'impression d'être un agneau face a un loup affamé. « Je ne suis pas un grand fan de ton frère pour tout te dire » Avoua Dave. « Mais on peut pas aimer tout le monde non plus n'Est-ce pas? »

« Oui » Repondit Quinn. Dave continua de discuté avec elle, essayant de la draguer. Puis au bout d'un moment Quinn tourna la tête. « C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas encore arriver. » Dit elle innocemment.

Dave sourit. « Probablement en train de se pavané pour trouver une nouvelle copine. »

« Une nouvelle copine? » Demanda Quinn jouant la fille intrigué.

« Oui, je n'arriverais jamais a comprendre pas les filles… » Dit Dave en soupirant.

Quinn sourit. « Donc tu es célibataire? »

« Ouaip. » Répondit Dave en buvant une nouvelle gorgé de bière. « Ce que je préfère c'est trouver une fille pour un soir, tu vois ce que je veux dire? » Quinn hocha la tête. « Mais pas facile quand elle préfère toutes les maigrichons efféminé. » Dit il en grimaçant.

Quinn saisit sa chance d'énervé Dave. « C'est vrai que mes amies et moi on préfère les hommes mince et menu, dans le genre androgyne, tu vois, un peux comme mon frère. »

Dave serra les dents. « Les tapette quoi. » Marmona-t-il face a son verre. Quinn avait vu juste, c'était la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. « Viens avec moi. » Dit il en saisissant le poignet de Quinn. « Je vais te montrer quelques chose. »

Il l'entraîna jusque dehors. Le plan fonctionnait a merveille. Les trois garçons qui surveillait Quinn passèrent a l'étape suivante, ils suivirent Dave qui traîna Quinn dans la ruelle derrière le bar.

« Lâche moi, tu me fait mal. » Dit Quinn a Dave qui serrait son poignet tellement fort qu'elle avait une marque rouge.

« Je vais te montre ce que c'est un vrai homme. » Dit Dave en colère. Il poussa Quinn contre un conteneur a poubelle et s'appuya contre elle avec tout son corps.

Quinn essayer de se débattre, mais il était vraiment fort. Ne voyant aucuns de ses alliés elle commença a paniquer. Elle cria a l'aide et se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais Dave réussi a lui baisser sa jupe.

C'est là que Finn arriva et frappa Dave en pleine figure, libérant Quinn qui parti rejoindre Sam.

La police arriva. Et grâce a eux Dave fut arrêter pour agression sexuel. Sam avait filmer la scène pendant que Puck avait accoster les policiers qui était par chance de passage dans le quartier. Une aubaine pour eux que les policiers ai put voir la fin de la scène de leur propres yeux.

Quinn eu du mal a s'en remettre, elle avait vraiment eu peur. Mais les garçons réussirent a la rassurer. Et les policiers les escortèrent jusqu'au parking du lycée.

Le lendemain matin, la police continua son enquête et les affaires de Dave furent saisit. Ils découvrent que le jeune homme avait des problèmes psychologique et qu'il n'en était pas a sa première agression. Un jeune homme et une jeune fille portèrent plainte contre lui pour des fait similaire commis une année auparavant.

Les quatre garçons furent accueillit comme des héros, tout le monde leur tournait autour, les félicitent et voulant en savoir plus sur cette histoire, Puck en profita pour jouer les héro et draguer les filles. Sam et Finn eux était heureux de leur popularité, jouant les star et signant des autographes au première année qui les idolâtraient déjà.

Quinn elle, n'était pas d'humeur a la fête, elle se fichait que les gens la voyant comme un héro, elle voulait juste être le héro de Rachel comme avant…

La brunette passa près d'eux, mais ne s'arrêta pas, elle regarda Quinn qui la regarda a son tour puis elle serra ses livres contre elle avant de rejoindre sa salle de cour.

Quinn soupira. Même si Rachel la détestait maintenant, elle avait quand même réussi a éloigner Dave du lycée et donc de Rachel. Quoi qu'il arrive, Quinn savait que Rachel était en sécurité maintenant.

Le journée passa relativement vite, et le directeur organisa une grande réunion durant laquelle il remit une médaille du courage au quatre garçons.

Quinn ne voulait pas de médaille elle voulait que tout redevienne normal, elle voulait que son frère revienne, et qu'elle quitte ce lycée, oubliant ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ses deux semaines, essayant d'oublier Rachel, et cette brute de Dave.

Avant de se coucher, elle reçu un message de son frère, lui indiquant l'heure a laquelle il allait arriver a l'aéroport. 18h15. Ça laisserait le temps a Quinn de dire au revoir au garçon après les cours.


	11. Chapter 11

Le réveille sonna et Quinn réalisa que dans quelques heures elle serait libre, et que tout cette histoire serait derrière elle. Son frère reprendrait sa place, et elle pourrait prendre une semaine de repos avant de commencer la fac. Dans quelques heures, adieux cette perruque qui gratte la tête et cette bande qui compresse sa poitrine. Et surtout adieux Rachel. Peut être que de ne plus croiser la brunette aiderait Quinn a oublier, a effacer les sentiments qui avait grandit en elle, a supprimer la douleur qui traversait son cœur chaque fois que Rachel la regardait puis continuait son chemin sans rien dire.

Quinn s'habilla donc en garçon pour la dernière fois, et alla en cours, suivit de Puck Sam et Finn.

La journée paressait duré une éternité. Quinn avait l'impression que les minutes duraient des heure et elle désespérait de voir arriver la fin de la journée. Quand 17 heures sonna enfin, elle ramassa ses affaires et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle prépara son sac, en veillant de laisser les vêtements de son frère sur place. Elle lui prépara ses cours et ses livres sur le bureau et lui accrocha son emplois du temps bien en vu. Il était presque 17h20 quand elle alla frapper a la chambre de Sam et Finn où les trois garçons jouaient a la console.

« Il est temps que je m'en aille. » Dit Quinn en leur souriant.

« Dommage que tu puisses pas rester plus longtemps. » Dit Sam en serrant Quinn dans ses bras.

Finn la serra aussi. « Prends soin de toi. »

Puck n'osait pas bouger. « Aller gros pervers, je te donne l'autorisation de me dire au revoir » Dit Quinn en rigolant. Puck se leva alors et sauta dans les bras de la blonde.

« T'aurais pu enlever ton déguisement avant de partir. » Râla le brun a la crête.

« Je me changerais avant d'aller a l'aéroport. » Répondit Quinn. Elle regarda les garçons chacun a leur tour. « Encore merci pour votre soutient, sans vous ça n'aurait pas été pareil… » Avoua la blonde. « Surtout prenez soin de mon frère, et ne le chambrez pas trop. » Leur demanda Quinn en leur disant une dernière fois au revoir. Puck l'accompagna sur qu'au bout du couloir.

« Bonne chance pour la fac. » Lui dit Puck « Et n'hésite pas a nous rendre visite. Ce n'est pas un adieux hein? »

« Non ce n'est pas un adieux. Si tu t'entend bien avec mon frère alors il y a des chances pour qu'on se revois souvent. » Lui dit Quinn avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu as dit au revoir a tout le monde? » Demanda soudainement Puck.

Quinn baissa le tête. « J'aimerais aller la voir mais je sais pas trop ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. » Avoua la blonde.

Puck hocha les épaules. « Fait comme tu le sens, après tout t'es pas obliger d'aller la voir si tu ne le veux pas. »

« C'est la seule personne a qui j'ai vraiment envie de dire au revoir, j'ai vraiment envie de la voir une dernière fois… » Dit Quinn tristement.

« Alors vas y. » Lui dit Puck.

Quinn regarda l'heure, 18 heures moins le quart, elle avait encore le temps. Elle mis son sac sur l'épaule et couru jusqu'au dortoir ou se trouvait la chambre de Rachel.

Elle frappa a la porte de la brunette.

« Charlie? » Demanda la brune étonné. « Entre. » Lui dit elle en laissant entré Quinn qui regardait si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. « Cherche pas, je suis seule. » Sourit la brune.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je regrettais un peu comment ça s'était passer entre nous, mais vue les circonstances, ça n'aurais pas pu être mieux… Et je suis désolée que ça finisse ainsi, mais on a pas le choix. Parce que a partir de se soir je serais plus le même… » Avoua la blonde.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu mes fait tes adieux? » Demanda le petite brune.

Quinn baissa le tête « Parce que en quelques sorte se sont des adieux… »

« Et si je veux pas de dire adieux? » Dit Rachel. « Si je veux être avec toi? On pourrait tout reprendre a zéro, comme le jour ou on s'est rencontrer en classe chimie. Laisse nous une seconde chance. » Demanda la brunette.

« C'est impossible. » Dit Quinn tristement. Rachel s'approcha d'elle pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras mais Quinn recula. « Je peux pas Rach… »

« Si tu peux, c'est que tu ne le veux pas assez fort. » Lui dit Rachel.

Quinn secoua la tête. « Non, je ne peux vraiment pas. » Répondit Quinn. « Mais je me souviendrai toujours des bon moments qu'on a passer ensemble. »

« Charlie, fait pas ça » L'implora Rachel. « Ne brise pas mon cœur une seconde fois… »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi tu peux pas? Qui t'en empêche? » Demanda Rachel au bord des larmes.

« Moi, c'est moi qui m'en empêche, parce qu'on a pas le choix.» Dit Quinn.

« Tu compliques tout alors que ça pourrait être si simple. » Lui répondit Rachel.

Quinn soupira. « C'est compliquer. J'y peux rien Rach! » S'énerva Quinn.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. »

« Explique moi pourquoi c'est impossible entre nous, parce que je comprends pas, on s'aime non? » Demanda la brune désemparé. Quinn baissa la tête. Oui elles s'aimaient. « Donne moi une seule raison qui explique que se soit impossible entre nous. »

« Tu ne me connaît pas vraiment. » Dit alors Quinn.

Rachel roula des yeux. « Et alors, on aura tout le temps de se connaître vraiment en passant du temps ensemble. Quinn se frotta les tempes. « Donne moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais renoncer a notre amour? » Demanda Rachel plus déterminer que jamais a convaincre la blonde qu'il y avait une chance.

Quinn hésita mais elle n'avait plus le choix. « Parce que… parce que je suis, » Elle retira sa perruque et détacha sa chemise, montrant les bandes qui renfermait sa poitrine, « Je suis une fille Rachel. » Avoua finalement Quinn en fixant la brune avec la peur que celle-ci la prenne pour une folle.

Rachel la fixait les yeux écarquillé. Puis elle se mit a rire. « Je me fiche que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, je t'aime et tu m'aimes c'est se qui compte. » Dit Rachel en s'approchant pour embrasser Quinn qui laissa faire la brune. Elle échangèrent un long et vrai baiser, le plus tendre et le plus doux que Quinn est jamais reçu.

Rachel s'écarta de la blonde et lui sourit. Quinn lui sourit a son tour et s'approcha de Rachel pour l'embrasser de nouveau. « Non non non… » Dit Rachel en souriant malicieusement. « Tu as des explications a me donné avant… » Dit la brunette.

Quinn réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle regarda et vit qu'il était largement l'heure pour elle de partir rejoindre son frère.

« Rach je dois partir pour le moment, mais retrouve moi ce soir sur le parking, je t'expliquerais tout. » Dit la blonde en remettant sa chemise et sa perruque pour sortir de la chambre.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Rachel l'aimait quand même, elle aimait Quinn, pas Charlie. La blonde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en pensant a la brune. Elle arriva légèrement en retard car elle avait du passer voir Kurt pour se changer, mais son frère Charlie l'avait attendu patiemment sur un des banc devant l'aéroport.

« Quinn! » Dit il en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur. Il lui raconta son voyage en détails et demanda a Quinn comment tout s'était passer, il voulait absolument tout savoir. « Je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi… » Dit il en regardant sa sœur. « Je t'admire pour ça, grâce ton aide mon rêve va se réaliser, j'ai réussi a avoir un contrat spécial et après mon bac je vais vivre a Los angeles où un manager nous attend pour lancer notre carrière. » Expliqua le blond. « Et ça j'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans toi. »

Quinn lui sourit. « Je suis si heureuse pour toi. » Elle réfléchie « Tu sais ça a été une expérience difficile, mais plutôt intéressante pour moi aussi tu sais. » Avoua Quinn. « J'ai rencontrer des gens bien, et j'ai trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime… »

Charlie écarquilla les yeux. « Tu m'as pas fait passer pour se que je ne suis pas? T'as pas draguer des mecs au moins? » S'inquiéta le blond.

« Non pas du tout, j'étais un vrai tombeur de filles! » Lui répondit Quinn en plaisantant.

Quinn profita du trajet jusqu'au lycée pour raconter a son frère tout se qu'il devait savoir. Les cours, les profs, les options, les gens, ceux qu'il fallait évité et ceux en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Elle se gara et donna son numéro de chambre a son frere.

« Encore merci pour tout Quinn. »

« Pas de problème. » Lui sourit la blonde.

« On se vois bientot? » Quinn acquiesça. « Je compte sur toi pour venir me voir de temps en autres durant ton temps libre. »

« Compte sur moi. De toute manière j'ai quelqu'un d'autre ici que je risque de venir voir souvent aussi. » Expliqua Quinn en faisant un clin d'œil a son frère. « Aller vas y vite, les garçons doivent être impatient de te rencontrer. »

Charlie et Quinn sortirent de la voiture, il saisit sa valise, et Quinn lui fit un dernier signe de la main. En ouvrant la porte d'entré il croisa une brunette qui le dévisagea avant de courir vers sa sœur.

Quinn sourit en voyant arriver la brunette.

« Je veux tout savoir! » Dit Rachel en arrivant a coté de Quinn, lui volant un baiser rapide.

« Et si je t'expliquais tout ça autour d'un bon repas? » Proposa Quinn en faisant signe a Rachel de monter en voiture. Rachel n'hésita pas une seconde et suivit la blonde.

Une fois installer dans la voiture, Rachel saisit la main de Quinn dans la sienne et entrelaça leur doigts. Quinn fixa leur main et sourit a la brunette avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

FIN.


End file.
